The Truth of Tenrou Island
by DeadDelta
Summary: Tenrou Island, the place where the lives of all the guild members of Fairy Tail changed. This is the story of what truly happened to our favorite dragon slayers, and nothing will ever be the same (forgive my sucky intro)


Written Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, I repeat, I do not own Fairy Tail.

 **Author's Note: This story will be a flashback of the Tenrou Island Arc, however, there is one big difference. I do not expect this to be more than a one-shot but if I get a lot of reviews saying to continue I will do my best to oblige. Sorry if this isn't something you like but I truly can't please everyone.**

 **To make this easier on myself, Laxus left the island soon after Hades was defeated and Grimoire Heart left. He is no longer on the island, so I would prefer not to hear much about where he is in this story.**

 **POV** _ **Erza Scarlet**_ **April 13, x860**

It's time I wrote the story of my friends and their sacrifice, their true courage that they showed us that gave us all the will to live and move on. Even if we didn't know it at the time. It was so long ago, almost 76 years to be a bit precise. Even after all this time, I remember it like it was yesterday. Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel. I still miss you, I will never forget any of you. Life really just isn't the same without you all here. We truly lost the heart of our guild with you all, Natsu kept everything lively and gave us the real reputation. We loved him for it because it brightened everyone's day. Wendy, your sweet innocence that I wished I could help you keep forever, if Natsu wasn't around you were the ray of sunshine that shone down upon us all. Gajeel, regardless of how much you wanted to separate yourself apart from everyone, almost no one would argue that you were as fiercely loyal as Natsu, you truly helped to lift our guild up. It was a true shame that we weren't given the opportunity of knowing you long. You all had so much to live for, but you sacrificed yourselves to give us all our own chance at living.

We learned later that it was because you had something to protect with your lives on that island, to each your own priority. Thanks to Sting and Rogue we learned exactly what you had to protect. Your mates and your family. Gajeel, that tough exterior had always been chipped away when you were with Levy, your mate. And I suppose I didn't realize it at the time but Natsu had always went above and beyond normal abilities to protect me. Wendy, no one can figure out what your true motives were. But I noticed the way you always looked at Natsu in awe, he was that guiding figure to you. Regardless of his destructive tendencies, he was a good role model for someone so young. Too young for death. It was always hard to construe what you were doing at the time, but now. I understand. You always were like Natsu, loyal to a fault.

Time and time again I rue the day in which you were taken from us. Gajeel, Wendy, Natsu, it is time for your true story to be told. The truth behind why we all lived, and why you never came back to us.

 _Flashback December 16, x784_

 _All the mages at the S-Class trial were feeling triumphant. They had pushed back Grimoire Heart and they were once again left in peace on Tenrou Island. The peace however, did not persist as Acnologia swooped in against the mages. Master Makarov was against everyone fighting the ginormous Dragon of the Apocalypse however Natsu and Gajeel persisted that at least they stay. At some point in the middle Wendy had joined in with her favor leaning towards fighting as well. Makarov had only slightly agreed, if anything bad should happen they were to leave the grounds immediately. Of course they agreed, however, not knowing at the time they had no intention of doing so whatsoever._

 _With that course of action they all charged at Acnologia, Master Makarov changing into his full giant form and gripping Acnologia in a headlock while the dragon roared its challenge. I was under orders from the master to run so I couldn't really hear the spells being cast as they charged Acnologia. All I knew was that there was dazzling fire, beautiful bursts of wind and streaming trails of metal flying across the sky behind us as the rest of the group ran._

 _As we were running sounds of Acnologia's roars could be heard echoing in the distance. After roughly five minutes of running across the island we heard yells from the group fighting Acnologia. They all landed battered and bruised brutally. Wendy's ankle was purple and swollen and she had a deep and jagged cut along her right arm as it hung limply by her side. Gajeel was in worse condition. His left arm was twisted in multiple was and looked as though it was mutilated by multiple hammers smashing his arm everyway all at once. He had several wounds littered across his body, two across his chest, one on his back, and one that traveled down the side of his face and traced his jawline. Makarov landed on his back, thus revealing the several marks from Acnologia's scales imprinted into his skin along his arms and chest along with a broken leg from the dragon's jaws. Worst of them all was Natsu, there were countless sealed wounds on his chest and back as well as a shattered knee. It seemed that he was being reckless as usual. Wendy recovered first and quickly healed Makarov and Gajeel before sucking in some air which slowly closed her wound on her arm up and reduced the swelling in her ankle drastically._ **(I know she can't do that in canon but suck it up, they all needed to be injured to prove that they were giving it their all. If it helps, Grandine fed a little of her magic into Wendy as she inhaled the air, healing her.)** _After she recovered her magic she went over to Natsu and worked on healing him as Acnologia approached slowly, almost lazily._

 _Master Makarov sighed in defeat, "There truly is nothing we can do, and I want all of you to run. Hurry, you can all get off the island while I hold Acnologia back once more."_

 _The three dragon slayers on the island wanted to protest but saw no reason to. However, before we could start moving again, a roar from the Dragon of the Apocalypse destroyed everything surrounding us, leaving us with a barren milieu._

 _Acnologia didn't want to mess around anymore and had decided to start going all out. Fortunately, this caused it to go wild and his aim became sporadic. Energy blasts after energy blasts flew by us as we all ran, except Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel. They were all turned to us with smiles on their faces and waving, almost like they were going on vacation. But I knew better, I could see the contradiction in their eyes. I saw sadness and regret as they waved to us. When I stopped running, everyone else did too. We all turned to face the dragon slayers as they looked up to the sky where Acnologia was sailing above them._

 _The three of them turned to one another and nodded. Following their conviction to their plan they all jumped in the air and held both hands in front of their bodies, Natsu taking a moment to look down at all of us mages gathered below, "This is goodbye Fairy Tail, we will meet once again."_

 _Following his words they all started shouting their spells, each beginning, "_ _ **Dragon Slayer Forbidden Art…**_ _"_

 _Gajeel continued next, "_ _ **Iron Time Bomb!**_ _"_

 _Wendy followed, "_ _ **Sky Maelstrom!**_ _"_

 _Natsu finished, "_ _ **Supernova!**_ _"_

 _As they each finished their spell they were engulfed by bright lights. From where Gajeel was encased came an explosion that spat iron shrapnel out in a controlled direction towards Acnologia, none missing their mark._

 _From Wendy there was a gale of wind that condensed down upon Acnologia, forcing the dragon to fold into itself unnaturally. Starting to force its descent down to the ground, where it was met by Natsu's spell. It started when the light condensed into a tiny flame that erupted outwards in an explosion of fire that incinerated the dragon that was only a few feet away from Natsu. Even farther away the heat of the explosion was felt amongst everyone._

 _When everything died down there was an eerie wind that rustled through the remaining brush behind us, having traveled all the way to the edge of Acnologia's blast radius before turning around._

 _Every mage had sprinted to the spot of the explosion that just took place to search for Gajeel, Wendy and Natsu. It was all to no avail. They were gone, not even a single trace of them was left._

 _I would like to say we took this development fairly well, but that would be dishonest. Truthfully we all took it hard, especially Levy and I. We both fell to the ground and wept, each calling out our respective dragon slayer that was dear to us. Master Makarov stood there astonished and every other member there was simply inarticulate, albeit Gray and Lisanna sunk to the ground in grief for the ones they cared about._

 _We may have won the battle but we lost the war, it was a sad day for Fairy Tail indeed._

 **Author's Note: Tell me how I did? I don't have too much experience writing stories like this and don't know what to expect. I am probably going to make this a small chapter story so that way I can expand on the history. I would feel like a dick if I just left this as is. So, forget about it being a one-shot. But if it would be better that way just let me know. Thank you for your time.**

 **-Dead Delta**


End file.
